1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition comprising a hydrolyzable silane compound, a method of forming a pattern comprising a polysiloxane coating with the photosensitive resin composition and an electronic component comprising a pattern comprising a polysiloxane coating formed by the method.
2. Related Art
In order to manufacture various electronic components and optical components, a photosensitive resin composition comprising a hydrolyzable silane compound is used as a material for forming an insulating member and a light guiding path by the photo lithography method.
Preferably, the foregoing photosensitive resin composition is capable of forming a pattern in excellent precision. For a photosensitive resin composition which meets such demand, for example, a radiation curable resin composition comprising a hydrolyzable silane compound, a photo-acid generator and an acid diffusion inhibitor is known (see Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-288364